


Day Seven: Hair

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Keitor Month 2020 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Feelings, Feelings Realization, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Keitor Month Day 7: Hair
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Series: Keitor Month 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Keitor Month 2020





	Day Seven: Hair

Keith moaned into the air as Lotor tugged his hair harshly, thrusting into him with a fervour that was reserved only for their bed and the battlefield. Lotor’s claws on his scalp and in his hair drove Keith ever-closer and the breathing on his shoulder told him that Lotor was too.

“I love you.” Keith keened before he could stop himself, feeling it affect Lotor if the hiccup in pace was anything to go by. What the hell, it’s not as if the statement was false. “Oh my gods, I love you.”

“I love you.” Lotor responded reverently, pulling at Keith’s hair yet again to hear those sweet moans fill the air. “I’ve loved you since the second I laid my fucking eyes on you.”

They’d have to talk about, they both knew, but for now, the feeling of everything would be enough. Wrapping up together on the bed until they fell asleep would be enough. I love you was a morning problem.


End file.
